


DOES HE KNOW

by tjraml



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjraml/pseuds/tjraml





	DOES HE KNOW

Not sure what it was about that night. Maybe it was playing outside. Maybe because it was summer. Guess it could have been a lot of things. The electricity in the air was amazing. Everyone from the band to the audience was on fire.

 

 

Everyone was having such a great time. There was definitely a different energy compared to the tour, even Moscow wasn't this relaxed, fun. It felt so good to be back on stage. I really missed it. The one thing that kind of shocked me, was the effect Adam still had on me. Even just him looking at me, I felt giddy and the grin on my face was so obvious, I couldn't help myself. He still made me feel special.

 

Then I would remember who was there. Sitting just 50ft away in the sound booth, was Sauli. Not that it mattered. Adam flirting with me seemed to not bother him one bit. Can honestly say, if the roles were reversed, I, wouldn't be so comfortable with it. But, then again, I knew the truth.

 

Tonight was different. We decided no kisses for Fever. Adam would still sing to me or gesture towards me or even put his hand on me. We weren't going to do the same “fan service” we did for Glam Nation. Or, so I thought, that was the plan.

 

It was flattering that Adam was still attracted to me. I'm not going to say I didn't like the attention. But, I thought everything we did and had been through, was in the past.

 

We were performing DTRH. Nothing unusual going on. Adam used to always come up behind me when he sand the line “It starts in his bass....”. But since we weren't going there, I wasn't expecting him tonight. As Adam sang those words he got right behind me and pressed himself tight up against me, just for a split second. Let's just say I could feel Adam was a bit excited tonight himself. My brain went to mush after that. Damn it. Get yourself together. I thought to myself. His boyfriend is right there watching.

 

The rest of the show was a blast. But with every glance from Adam through out the night, It just added heat to the night. Because I knew what Adam wanted, Adam got. With no argument on my part. But tonight was different, I thought. Things just heated up more when at the end during WLL it started to rain. Talk about sexy. It was most definitely a night to remember.

 

We walked off the stage. Sauli came to find Adam. So I headed to the dressing room. I was trying to get Adam out of my head. I was changing and getting my stuff together when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to find Adam and Sauli standing there. I told them to come in.

 

Sauli looked at me a bit funny. I mean we've been out together, we talk, not sure if I'd say we were close friends, but anyone who is a friend of Adam is ok with me. We just talked about the show and how they were going to New York after this weekend of sightseeing in Montreal. Guess we were boring Sauli. He yawned. Said bye to me and told Adam he'd see him later at the hotel. Really? I thought to myself. Your boyfriend puts on this amazing performance and you don't want to stay and celebrate with him. That's just odd. He gave Adam a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

 

“Wow! I know it's none of my business but sometimes I think you and I are more affectionate than the two of you.” I said before thinking. “Sorry” I added. Adam just rolled his eyes at me and smiled. “Well, guess you're my date tonight” Adam said to me. “What? Oh.” I said with a lump in my throat. This has happened before. Only twice, but still. I can't believe Sauli doesn't mind.

Then again, he probably has no clue what actually happened the last two times. I just grinned at the thought.

 

“What are you grinning at Tommy?” Adam asked. So I told him and his response to me was that he had no reason to be suspicious because I was straight. Wow, the bleach must have really soaked into Sauli's head. Or, Adam was that good. Then it hit me. Maybe, Sauli doesn't mind? Nah, that couldn't be it.

 

“So my pretty, alone at last. Where are you taking me tonight? I don't want the night to end so early.” Adam said to me as he looked me up and down like he could devour me right this second. I was trying to think when I noticed Adam just kept walking slowly towards me. I was not about to assume anything. I purposely backed up a little trying not to make it look obvious, when suddenly I tripped and fell backwards on the couch. Adam tried reaching for my hand so I wouldn't fall and instead, I took him with me. I felt my face getting hot. “Hmm, subtle Tommy. We don't have to go, far.” Adam said with a wink on he word far.

 

God, I felt like I couldn't breathe with him this close. Within seconds, his lips were on mine. My head spinning, no time to think. Adams hands on my belt and my pants are undone before I even realize what's going on. I just sigh into his mouth and take his tongue into mine. I know he likes this. Which causes him to grab me by the throat and kiss me even deeper. I can't help but move my hips. Trying to get friction somehow. Adam slipped his hand inside my jeans. I let out some sort of noise.

 

Suddenly I could hear his belt buckle making a clanking sound. I tried to wiggle out of my jeans as fast as I could. I got them to my ankles when Adam pulled me up by my hair. “On your knees, turn around” Adam said. I put my hands on the back of the couch, never knowing what to expect from Adam. He ran one finger along my ass, teasing. Then ever so slowly, entered me. I couldn't stop the moans that escaped my lips. I've missed this more than I thought. He added another and then a third. Yes, the third was necessary in Adams case. I couldn't help but lean back against his chest. “Ready?” Adam whispered in my ear. “Yes. Oh fuck so ready.” I answered.

 

He pushed my head forward so I could lean on the back of the couch again. Adam's hands on my hips, a quick nip at my neck, he started to push, slowly. Pulling almost all the way out then repeating several times, very slowly I might add. He knew this drove me crazy. Then with one quick thrust he entered me, all, of him. He pulled me up to his chest again and just held us there.

 

I thought I was about to lose my mind.. I moved my hips a bit. Adam let go of me and I caught the back of the couch once more. He pulled back. “Uhh....Adam, please” I managed to get out. With that all I could hear was the slapping of skin on skin.. They were deep, fast thrusts of his hips. I reached for my own cock “No, no touching yourself” Adam said. I couldn't help but whine. I needed this so much. I needed to release, soon. Instead Adam touched me almost light as a feather. Wrapping his hand just barely around my cock.

 

That was so much worse. With ever thrust he gave, I pushed right back into him just as hard. “Cum for me now, TommyJoe.” Adam whispered “Aggh...oh...shit. Oh, mother.....!” I screamed and I could feel Adam's orgasm. So, intense. He was digging his fingernails int my hips. I loved when we came together.

 

I looked over my shoulder and Adam met my lips. One sweet long kiss before he pulled away. I got off of the couch too fast. My knees really hurt. Adam brought me a towel. I zipped up my jeans and sat back on the couch. Adam came over and sat beside me. I looked up at him. “What's the matter Tommy?” Adam asked. I shrugged my shoulders and let out a sigh. He put his finger under my chin and turned my face to look at him. “No secrets, remember” He said. “That's just it. We, don't keep anything from each other. But what about keeping things from your, boyfriend?” I said.

 

Adam sat back and looked down. “Sauli knows how I feel about him. I honestly think he left on purpose. Not that I am going to bring it up or anything.” He said. “So, why should I trust you then?” I asked. “What would I possibly be keeping from you?” He responded.

 

I shrugged. “Now you grow a conscience? Tommy, I thought we were having fun together?” Adam said. We were. I mean, we are.” I said smiling at him. “Tommy we can't and you know it. Please don't do this” Adam said.

 

I got up and found the rest of my clothes and got dressed. I turned to Adam cause I knew he was right “Ok Rockstar. We'll do it your way. I just can't help if I feel something stronger every time we get together. I need you in my life. Not just want, need.”

 

“You know you hold a special place I my heart. You always will” Adam said. I sighed and smiled. “Friends with benefits the. Hmmm? If you weren't so damn good at this, I'd walk out the door.” I said as I winked at him. “Alright my pet. I think you owe me dinner now” Adam said.

 

We got our stuff together and got in the car that was waiting for us. “Taco Bell?” I said joking. “Fuck no!” Adam answered. We told the driver to just take us anywhere that had great good. We pulled up in front of this pub. “Perfect” we both said. It was kind of out of the way, not in town.

 

We walked in to find Monte and Isaac at the bar. We all laughed at the fact that we all ended up here together. We decided to get dinner together. Issac and I went over to play some pool while Adam and Monte were talking. “So, what's up with the two of you?” Monte said. “You seem to be back to yourselves. Joking and happy.” He added. “Nothing. This was a great night. Sauli was tired and went back to the hotel and Tommy and I haven't eaten, so...” Adam replied. Monte just looked at Adam. “What?” Adam said.

 

Monte laughed and shook his head. “None of my business.” He said. “That obvious?” Adam asked. “You fucked him again??!!” Monte said, maybe a bit to loud. “Didn't you? Geez Adam. The two of you aren't together, why? Never mind, I don't want to hear the 'we work together' nonsense. You do remember you both have someone to go home too at the end of the day, right? Sorry, that was out of line. I apologize” Monte said.

 

“Wow! It's all good. I know you care. But it's sex. It's fun. We both know where we'd rather be but now isn't the right time, we both know that.” Adam said. “Uhuh, both of you know that. Okay...” Monte said.

 

Dinner arrived. Adam stayed on the side Monte was on. Which put me across from him. “Stop playing footsies! Eat!” Monte said jokingly. I thought I was going to choke. “Oh for heaven sake Tommy don't look at me like that. I wasn't born yesterday. Joking. Let's enjoy dinner.” Monte said.

 

We all sat and chatted about anything and everything. It was almost 2am. “I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired.” Isaac said. “Yeah. It'll be nice to sleep in, since we aren't leaving until Sunday. See you guys later. G'nite” Monte said.

 

Adam and I got into the car. The door closed and I was in Adams lap. I took his face in my hands and kissed him with everything I had. I couldn't help but roll my hips while we were kissing. Adam grabbed my ass. But instead of pulling me off like I thought he was going to, he pulled me closer. “Come to my room” I said. “No.” Adam responded. “Yes! You will.” I said. “Excuse me” was Adams response. “I didn't stutter. There is a reason you make the band stay at a different hotel and its not so we are not all together if something happens It's so WE aren't together if we WANT something to happen.” I said. “What if someone sees us?” Adam said all glossy eyed and almost out of breath. “I'm tired of backseats and dressing rooms.” I said. 

 

Adam just looked at me biting his bottom lip. He left his head fall back. “To his hotel driver.” Adam said. “I'm sorry, sir?” the driver said. “We'll be, um, dropping Tommy off first if you don't mind.” Adam said. “Sure thing” said the driver.

 

I sighed and gave Adam a pout. “Let's not waste time, kiss me.” Adam said. I'll never forget that ride as long as I live. I've never made out with someone like him. That alone was hot enough to make me explode. 

 

I kept trying to get Adams pants open, but he wouldn't let me. “Damn” I said under my breath as we pulled up to my hotel. I just sat there, staring at his chest, playing with his buttons on his shirt. “Tommy” Adam said quietly. “Hmm?” was all I could respond with. “We have to go” he whispered. “Right, sorry” I answered without moving. “The car Tommy, get out, we can't sit here much longer there are other people waiting to be dropped off.” Adam said with a bit of a chuckle.

 

I got off his lap and found my bag. When I looked up, he had his bag in his hand. “What, I mean, what are you doing?” I asked. “Get, the fuck, out of this car, before I throw you in the street and make you pay for the condition you've put me in from that car ride” Adam said with a wicked grin. I couldn't move fast enough. I nearly fell out of the limo.

 

Paparazzi never caught pics of Adam and I before. Please don't let tonight be the night. If they ever do take pics when I've been with Adam, the never get me, that I've seen because first of all, I'm not Adam Lambert. Second, I am always ahead of him. I wait in the elevator. Adam gets in a few seconds after me. To the top we go, 15th floor, oh how I hated heights.. 

 

I walked down the hall to make sure no one was there, Adam followed. We quickly ducked into my room.

 

I heard a thud and Adam grabbed me. I dropped my bag. The lights weren't even on yet. “Strip” Adam said to me. “Adam I can't see a thing” I said. He flipped on the light in the bathroom. His clothes already on a pile on the bathroom floor. “Are you going to join me? Or maybe you would just like to watch?” Adam said. “Oh, a shower sounds awesome.” I said. We took our showers. Yes, unfortunately it was just a shower.

 

“Oh that felt great, I'm so relaxed” I said as I flopped back on the bed. My legs were hanging off the edges of the bed. I must have been dosing off, when I felt Adam brush them. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. Then my nose. He looked me in the eyes for a few seconds, then kissed my lips. A quick lick, on my neck, he kissed it, sucking to leave his mark. 

 

He pulled the towel away from around my hips and kissed me again. He wrapped his hand around my cock. “Ungh....yes” I hissed. He knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed. I was to weak to lift my head. When suddenly I felt heat, wet. “Fuck.” I got out even though my voice hitched. “Oh, Adam. I love your mouth. Oh for....yes, oh don't stop, please” I whined. He was so good at giving a blow job. I felt like I was floating.

 

He had me cumming in no time. Swallowing me. I don't know how he did it. Never, gagging. Never, spilling a drop and never, moving until I was satisfied, completely. I was paddy in his hands.

 

I hear foil crinkle and a snap. But I was to gone to care. Without hesitation, Adam put my legs up to his chest, my feet on his shoulders. “Huh, fuck Adam what are you....”. He stopped me mid sentence, when he entered me. My fingers white grabbing at the sheets. My head thrown back so far, exposing my neck even more. Adam took advantage of that. “I love when you do that. Exposing you throat like that. So hot!” Adam said.

 

Moans and grunts from both of us. Along with the slapping. Oh he was going deep this way. I was trying to breathe my way through this one. I wanted it to last. But I knew I couldn't hold back long. “Yes! Mmmhmmm. Oh, Oh God Adam. Oh shit. So fucking....unnngh!” I thought I was about to cry. I love it when he made me have and orgasm and there was no contact with my cock at all. But most of all, I loved the feeling of us cumming, together. 

 

“Oh Tommy. That fucking little ass of yours, is going to be the death of me.” Adam said as he removed the condom and threw it away. 

 

Adam flopped down on the bed beside me. We just stared at each other. “You know I have to leave soon, right?” Adam asked. I didn't say a word. Of course I knew he had to go soon. Adam turned and stared at the ceiling, exhaled loudly, slowly. He put his arms up over his eyes. It occurred to me then that I didn't know when I would see him again. He was going to be so busy the next month or so.

 

I got up and straddled Adam. He didn't move. He just grinned and gave a bit of a laugh. I bent down and kissed his hand. I gently moved between his legs. “Where ya going?” Adam asked still not moving. He put his knees up. Perfect. I thought. “Be right back, don't move” As I practically ran to the bathroom. “Owe fuck. I'm not going to move tomorrow, damn it”. I found a condom, put it on and got back out to Adam as fast as I could.

 

I thought he was asleep. I got up on the bed between his legs. “Tommy! What? Wait. I.....” Adam started to get up. “Shut up” I said. “You'll lay there and take it like I do.” I added. “But Tommy, you know I...” Adam started again.

 

I spread his cheeks, ignoring everything that was coming out of his mouth. I entered him, slowly. Adam just looked at me. I pulled almost all the way out, looked him in the eye ad thrust my hips as hard as I could. Adam was bigger than me. He had way more force behind his hips. But I was no weakling. Adam closed his eyes and just dropped back to the bed. “That's right. It may take me awhile to get my courage up, but I want you to feel me. I want to cum in you ass. I want you to feel my orgasm. Take me, take all of me. Remember this. Remember us.” I said as it got harder to speak.

 

Adam was more of a giver not a taker. If ya know what I mean. Not tonight. “Oh so pretty and helpless underneath me. God your face Adam.” I said as I watched him squirm under me. I smiled when I realized he wasn't going to move or shove me off. “Put your hand down Adam. If I can't touch, neither can you.” I said. “Oh for fuck sake Tommy. Where, how.....oh baby you're amazing. I wanted you to fuck me, but I didn't think you'd be comfortable with it. Oh, yes! Just like that. Right, ahhhh....” He said sucking his breath in through his teeth. “I just know what I like from you. Not that hard to try and give it back.” I said.

 

I was seriously getting weaker than I lead him to believe. I wanted to make him cum with no friction. But how? I gave a quick thrust of my hips and held myself there. I cam down, chest to chest. Our bodies touching. I licked my lips then came down just an inch from his lips. But I didn't kiss him. I could tell by the way he was moving his hips this was driving him mad. I licked his bottom lip and then gently took it between my lips and kissed it. “You want to cum don't you Adam?” I asked. “Oh, you have no idea Tommy. Please, touch me, please.” Adam begged. 

 

I grinned. This was fun. Why did have to be so serious, all the time? Why couldn't two people just do it for the plain, simple reason, it felt good. This was where I wanted to be. Right now. Something to look forward to when we got back home. Never knowing when or where we'd hook up again. I was suddenly ok with the idea. We definitely had something together. That was obvious. We were to close to ever truly, be apart. 

 

I felt I was getting closer and I let Adam know. “Mmmm Adam, so close, so fucking close baby. You wanna cum with me?” I said. “Oh, more than anything.” Adam replied. I picked up the pace and Adam met me thrust for thrust. I was seeing stars. That was the most intense orgasm I ever had. “Oh my fucking God Tommy. Oh....ye...yes....!” was all Adam said before he lost it, completely. 

 

We got cleaned up and dressed. “I will see YOU, in a few days. Thank you.” Adam said as he kissed me and walked to the elevator. I wasn't sad, like I thought I would be. Sometimes when you feel something for someone as intense as we do, maybe it's better to not be together all the time. Sometimes, too much of a good thing, isn't, such a good thing. And who knows what the future holds for us. 

 

The End.


End file.
